User blog:Keith Strife/TakuBech Pilot Episode: Critical K.O.!
NOTE: This is a rough translation of the script. It requires proofreading. ''' Scene: 'City Streets Tatsuma:' '(jogging in the street)' I must keep going! ''(Then Tatsuma is nearly overrun by the car. A shadowy boy appears and launches Flare Dragaon on the car. The car bumps by a post).'' Bystanders: Hey, what's going on? That was dangerous! Tatsuma: (in the middle of the road) Huh, that's... Harubaru: (picks up Flare Dragaon) Nice work, Dragaon! (runs off) I know you can do it! I know you're the best! Tatsuma: (gets up and tries to follow Harubaru) Scene: Bakugan Dojo Master Shimo: Today we will have a special match here in the Bakugan Dojo. Now then, let us begin. ''(Raichi and Harubaru shaking hands)'' Raichi: Today; you won't be the last man standing in this battle... no, you won't be able to stand at all. Harubaru: You think I would be deterred by that? I won't stop until me and my Bakugan win. (turns his back on Raichi) Raichi: (battle stance) I can see you actually losing right at the start of this battle. Master Shimo: Your turn, Hinode Harubaru! Tatsuma: (appears from under the table) DON'T LET HIM GET THE GOODS ON YOU! Master Shimo: What the?! Harubaru: (in deep thought) Hey... I can't just give up like that. After all the training I've went through before this battle. Which is why I can't lose! (shoots Dragaon) Harubaru: Hey, lucky! Tatsuma: YAY! YOU DID IT! Raichi: He certainly got better. Tatsuma: Hey, what's the rule of Bakugan? Master Shimo: First person to capture three gate cards win. Harubaru: (in the background while Master Shimo is explaining) Hey, it stood! Harubaru: If that's so, then GO! (shoots his Unknown Pyrus Bakugan) Announcer: Red Bakugan (Akaina) Stand! Critical K.O.! Tatsuma: Yay! You captured that Gate Card! Raichi: (launches unknown Darkus Bakugan) Announcer: Unknown stand! Harubaru: I got you! (launches unknown Pyrus Bakugan) Announcer: Harubaru Critical K.O.! Tatsuma: You got another Gate Card! Harubaru: (holding 2 Gate Cards) Alright, last one and I'm sure to win this! Harubaru: We can't stop now! Raichi: (sets a Gate Card) I was playing along. Now, time to get serious. Harubaru: What?! Raichi: (launches Darkus Munikis) Announcer: Munikis STAND! Harubaru: Munikis with a Metal Sole, huh? In that case, face this! (launches Unknown Pyrus Bakugan) Harubaru: What the?! A double stand? Master Shimo: No, that's not it. Tatsuma: Eh? Master Shimo: Raichi launched his Bakugan on opposite sides of the Gate Cards that are already on the field so as to serve as a line of defense. Raichi: (launches Unknown Darkus Bakugan 2) Announcer: Another one, Double Stand! Raichi: (captures a Gate Card) Master Shimo: He's doing this to prove against Harubaru. Harubaru: Hey... Raichi: It's useless. You cannot launch your Bakugan anymore. (Launches Munikis) Harubaru: GO! (Launches Dragaon) Announcer: ...and another one, Double Stand! Raichi: Last one. (shows 2 captured gate cards) With this, it's last one to go for me as well. Harubaru: I'm not done yet. This is where my partner comes in! (preparing to launch Flare Dragaon) Raichi: Hmph, Dragaon. Harubaru: I'm counting on you. Go Dragaon! (launches Dragaon) ''(Dragaon Critical K.O.'s Raichi's Munikis off the Gate Card but also got off the Gate Card)'' Announcer: Dragaon, Critical Hit! Harubaru: Tch! Got off the Gate Card as well! Raichi: In that case, I'll stand Munikis over again. (launches Munikis) Announcer: Munikis, Stand! Harubaru: This time, it won't be a Critical Hit anymore! (launches Dragaon) Announcer: Dragaon Critical Hit! Announcer: Munikis, Stand! ''(several times)'' Tatsuma: They just kept on standing and Critical Hitting. Harubaru: One more time...I'll be sure to nail it. Tatsuma: It doesn't seem to work. Raichi: That's about enough of that. Your Bakugan kept on doing the same thing. Harubaru: Heh! Me and my Bakugan aren't the type to quit. Master Shimo: (reminiscence) Harubaru: (falls down) OWWW! Harubaru: If I go on with this, I'll be sure to win! Harubaru: Me and my Bakugan will be better. ''(Returns to the Dojo scene)'' Harubaru: THIS WILL END IT! ''(Harubaru and Raichi raged at each other. Munikis gets knocked out)'' Raichi: (WTF expression) Harubaru: (launching pose, smirking. Flare Dragaon stands at the Gate Card). Announcer: Dragaon, Critical K.O.! Master Shimo: Winner ~ Harubaru! Harubaru: I did it! Raichi: (picks up Munikis from the floor) I lost this one. No need to worry, me and my Bakugan will get better next time. Master Shimo: Here, take this, Harubaru Hinode. These are Metal Parts for your BakuTech. Harubaru: Really, for me? Tatsuma: YAY, You did it, Harubaru-sempai! Harubaru: Sempai? Tatsuma: Yes, you saved me with your Bakugan earlier today. That's why you're Harubaru-sempai! (salutes) Harubaru: That's right. It begins here, my Bakugan. (looking at Flare Dragaon) ''(End of Episode)' Harubaru: Next time on BakuTech Bakugan ~ My companion, Dragaon! Be there, everyone! Category:Blog posts Category:Episode Script